Bruce Wolfe
Bruce Wolfe is a master Projector wizard and owner of the Crystal of Projection, a powerful magical crystal. Wolfe is better known by his nickname as "the walling wizard" due to his extensive capabilities in Projecting magics. Recovering from his criminal past, Wolfe ultimately plays a pivotal role in defending Oderia during the Solonend Invasion. General Info Born and raised in the town of Kalmani, Bruce grew up in the peaceful and prosperous Coalition of the Western Sea. After his magical attunance was discovered, he and his family got the chance to move to the holy city Thalasi on the island Giaden. Here he got an apprenticeship in the Order of Projecting. Wolfe proved to be a good student and became a talented wizard. During his apprenticeship, he formed a rivalry with Malachi Payne, a Firecaster apprentice. They often dueled and fought on the campus, much to the irritation of the teachers. After his graduation as a Projector Knight, Wolfe moved to Pearlford to work for the Pearlings. Years later he had to flee due to accusations of murder. This brought him in the criminal world until he became involved with the reactivation of the Solonend Portal. After learning the extent of the Solonend's plans, Wolfe dedicated himself to protecting Oderia. Early Life Childhood Becoming a Wizard Bruce's attunance for projecting magic was discovered by Kalmani's Healer Wizard, and Bruce received an offer to be taught at the Order of Projectors in the magical academy in Thalasi. Bruce was trained by Masters of the Order of Projecting. During his apprenticeship, a rivalry formed between Bruce and Malachi Payne, a Firecaster apprentice. The two often dueled and fought on the campus, much to the irritation of the teachers. These fights were often based on showing superiority, getting attention of other students (especially girls) or simply of having a practice dummy to unleash magical wrath on. Despite this, Bruce showed to be a talented student and was on a steady track to becoming a powerful Projector Knight. Relations with the Pearlings After becoming a Projector Knight, Wolfe was approached by Theodin Pearling, the master of Laventhorpe, with a job offer. Theodin wanted to hire Wizards as specialized guards for his family mansion, Pearlford. Bruce accepted this offer and moved to Laventhorpe. His former rival Payne was also hired, and Wolfe and Payne had to live together. Although this caused problems at first, neither of them wanted to leave Laventhorpe and decided to go on forth. Here they eventually began to like each other and they settled their former grudges of their youth. Although they kept up a friendly rivalry, they became a well-respected team and gained a reputation not to be messed with. While escorting the daughter of the house, Marei Pearling, Bruce discovered her magical attunance for Projecting. This was extremely uncommon, as she was around the same age as Bruce and magical powers rarely manifested this late in someone's life. After several tests by the Order of Projecting it was confirmed and she could get an apprenticeship in the Order. Due to her political importance, being the heir to Laventhorpe, Theodin did not deed it seem to let her be so far from home for long. To help her train, Bruce offered to train her himself as his own apprentice. After a time of training, Marei and Bruce began to grow romantically attracted towards each other, but kept it a secret to outsiders. This secret could not be kept long, as Marei began to say things to her maids, and Bruce began to involve his friend Malachi. Despite not having planned such a thing, Theodin eventually accepted his daughters choice and gave Wolfe his blessing in continuing his relationship with Marei. In their relationship, Marei gifted Bruce a family heirpiece, the Crystal of Projection. This powerful magical crystal amplified its user's skills and power of the Projection magic, as well as giving insights into other directions of magic. Wolfe was greatly thanksful and kept the crystal as a token of their relationship, wearing it in a silver necklace. Wolfe gifted Marei a similar silver necklace embedded with Starlight gems. Two years passed and Bruce was planning to ask Theodin if he could marry his daughter, according to tradition. During a training session on the roof of the mansion, Bruce and Marei were intensely battling their Projecting skills. Bruce grabbed bow and tested her skills at deflecting arrows, one of the most important skills that were taught at the Order. Marei performed admirably against the projectiles so Bruce decided to turn it up a notch and took out a powerful crossbow. Preparing to be fired upon, Marei summoned a powerful shield to block. But at the moment Bruce wanted to fire, a startled pigeon flies up scwawking and screaming. Marei instinctively turned and protected herself, but Bruce had also just pulled the trigger. A piercing arrow rammed through Marei's dissipating shield without mercy and hits her straight in the side. As Bruce began to realise what just happened, Theodin entered the rooftop and saw his daughter dying in front of him. Rogue Banishment from Laventhorpe Enraged and filled with grief due to his daughters death, Theodin banished Bruce out of Laventhorpe. Wolfe put up no fight and left the city the following day, but kept the Crystal of Projection. Theodin and the Order both wanted the crystal back in a secure location, and not dandeling around the world in the hands of wandering wizard knight. Theodin also claimed the Crystal as an heirloom since it had been in the Pearlings family for generations. Bruce's friend Malachi eventually resigned from the Pearlford Guard and followed his friend into the wide open world. Hunted The years that followed were filled with hiding, running and evading. Bruce was now publicly hunted for his possession of the Crystal and a large bounty was on it. This caused Bruce to flee to the outlands were not as many people lived. He scavenged, bartered and worked for food and shelter in order to stay low and out of sights of governments. During these years Wolfe spent a lot of time on the islands Roron and Edoi. These islands were mostly run by black markets and independent privateers or pirates. Here he blended in and laid low. Wolfe became an excellent warrior in these years, having gained lots of experience in hand-to-hand combat in his fights with authorities and bounty hunters. Privateer After years had passed and people mostly forgot about him, Wolfe and Malachi began working together as privateers on the seas and in the air. By trading, looting, hauling cargo and transporting passengers they made quite an income for the two of them. Wolfe still had to lay low for some times, as bounty hunters received word of his operations and decided to cash in on the years-old bounty on the Crystal. Dealings with the Solonend Discovery While selling loot in Amen-Ra, Wolfe and Malachi learned of the newly discovered portal frame in Dragonville. Since it is nearby, they decide to check it out. Groups of scientists, traders and privateers flocked to the discovery and caused a large visitor surge in Dragonville. During their stay, a group of bounty hunters recognised Wolfe and start hunting him. Wolfe barely escapes by diving in the river and quickly swimming along With the stream. Here he gets caught by a whirlpool and is sucked into to small cavern in the river. Bruce hit his head against the rocks and falls unconscious while being sucked into the cavern System. Bruce eventually woke up in a small cave, barely illuminated by the embers of a dying latern. Here he found one of the Rattfools journals. While being unable to read it due to the lack of light, Bruce took the journal along and began wandering through the tunnels. After a few hours, Bruce found the exit and found himself in the rocky hills outside Dragonville. As he returned, he learned that he had been gone for almost a full day. He began reading the journal and learned the discovered portal actually was a portal frame, and not more fossiled dragon bone, as originally was thought. The journal also provided an activation sequence. Malachi wanted to use the book to activate the portal and see what lied beyond, but Bruce was initially hesistant to use the books instructions, since Rattfools writing was irregular and lightly undertoned with insanity, eventually, Wolfe reluctantly agrees to activate the portal, after a week of argument with Melachi. Together they start putting together a team to help them with the task. The Styx after the group wandered around Fernum for a while, they came across a group of Styx. The Styx captured them and brought them back to their city, but this was only to secure the group. The Styx were highly friendly and were curious to these unknown visitors. Intrigue Cold war = Open warfare Personal life Persona Interests & Hobbies Relationships